


Be Still In Thou Righteousness

by BecomeMyObsession



Series: constantly, consistently, continuously, you [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan's observant, F/M, I'm making that a tag now, Post-Season/Series 05, but not really, introspective, our lovebirds are endgame, ring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Please donotread if you haven't watched season 5a yet: here there be spoilers aheadIt was an ordinary day, well as ordinary as it could get when you’d accepted your ex-wife was in a relationship with the Devil...“She has to agree.”“Of course.”... and that was that.--First part in the three part series.Or my take on that ring and its wondrous and terrifying possibilities.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: constantly, consistently, continuously, you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908361
Comments: 49
Kudos: 250





	Be Still In Thou Righteousness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This is the 1st part in a 3 part series, but can stand alone as well hence the series and not chapters. Honestly i'm not even sure where this came from, I had this idea (for the second and third parts) and then Dan was like 'nope I gotta give my two cents first' and thus this was born. 
> 
> I feel for Dan, you know? He's a very misguided individual, but he has a good soul. Sadly in this universe due to his unending river of guilt he is probably most likely going to Hell. My head canon is that most of them are (Dan, Linda, Ella, and even our dear Chloe carry way too much regret on their shoulders) and Luci can break his own rules in Hell to bust them out of there! HAH. 
> 
> Not beta'd, as usual, but it is proof-read and as I usually do I will re-read it and edit any grammatical/spelling errors I see over time. 
> 
> The title took me ages, I could not decide what fit this fic as it's sort of an introspection-but-not-really? What I knew was I wanted to play on Dan's continuous mistakes where he continuously makes the wrong decisions for what he thinks are the right reasons (and are clearly often not). 
> 
> Enjoy! Keep an eye peeled for the next part that will hopefully hit your screens soon!

Dan wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point it became natural for him to automatically search for Lucifer if Chloe was nearby, eyes searching and often finding him in reachable distance of his ex-wife; tall and silently intimidating despite the relaxed comfortable persona he exuded. At first it irked him, but over time it became a twisted sort of reassurance, knowing the man he was sure belonged to some untraceable underground criminal family had Chloe’s back, undeniably so. Lucifer would always be close and surreptitiously ready to protect the mother of his child if the situation came to it.

It took a little longer but eventually Dan noticed that when he caught sight of Lucifer’s tell-tale jackets, or when a flash of cufflink and fiddling fingers captured Dan’s attention from whatever scene he was examining; Dan unthinkingly searched the space around him for Chloe. Sure enough most (nearly _all_ ) of the time Chloe was within hovering distance, talking to a Uni or surveying the scene, her body always situated so that Lucifer was within her eye line if she looked up to ask him something, or curiously to ask his opinion on a scene that seemed strangely more complicated than it should have been.

Lucifer was always attentive, more so now than usual and never for anyone else; he was there when needed, answering tone always matching hers in a way that seemed out of place anywhere else. Sometimes the two shared these… _looks_ , or their eyes squinted at the same time as they considered something one of them had said- sometimes it was a simple knowing nod without verbal communication as though they were in on a secret no one else was allowed access to. It confounded Dan… and he had been married to Chloe, fathered their child together, but these tiny indisputable looks were something he and Chloe had never managed; always slightly out of step with each other and never on the same page. It used to make him bitter, angry, often resentful of the other man. Now… after Charlotte, it just made him ache in his chest for a time that had long since passed.

Partners were often close, beat cops and detectives often gave their lives for their ‘other halves’, so really it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary- but this was all to an extent. Dan had been privy to his ex-wife’s and the consultants strange growing ‘relationship’ for as long as they’d been working together, and it was without doubt indisputably complicated.

Over time their dynamic had shifted, morphed, and changed so dramatically that to outsiders it would be impossible to have a convincing opinion on where the two stood. They were friends, then almost more than friends, then Lucifer left and had a brief stint as a seemingly (Dan knew better) happily married man. Chloe – ever searching for a constant stable partner that even he couldn’t provide for her - was with Pierce for a time. Lucifer was still there, around her, protecting her, despite her assurance she didn’t need him he never left her side. Dan respected that, despite his anger at Lucifer for the omission and secrecy when he found out that Pierce was in fact the Sinnerman, not that he’d ever tell the man this information as he’d never live it down.

Then Charlotte died… and Chloe, disappeared- with Trixie, and for over a month there was no contact other than the odd sporadic confirmation that they were fine, that Trixie was having fun, and often accompanying the message was an attached photo of a cheerful grinning daughter with way too much ice cream – gelato - in hand. During Chloe’s stint abroad Dan had been so wrapped up in denial, anger and hatred after losing Charlotte that he had lost his footing for a while, and perhaps he lost sight of his responsibilities and spiraled downward into a dark selfish depression for longer than he should have. He should have been there for Chloe, for Trixie, but he wasn’t- his own grief drowned out any possibility that Chloe was perhaps struggling with something herself, and that Trixie for a while had two unstable parents. No wonder their daughter was older than her years, intelligent and witty and knew how to get what she wanted when she needed it.

Dan would never stop feeling guilty for that. Sometimes he woke in the middle of the night, drenched in his own sweat and panting from nightmares of things to come. He forgot about it come daylight, but the dreams were his forever constant haunting companion when the sun went down.

For a while after Chloe returned things settled down, and Dan couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised when they found another corkscrew in the seemingly never-ending emotional rollercoaster that was their lives. No one was spared; and Dan hated rollercoasters. Eve, a bubbly brunette that radiated a world-wearier presence than her face revealed, became Lucifer’s first stable girlfriend. Although, from the few times Dan had met her, granted he was still submerged in his own angry torment at the time, it appeared that both Eve and Lucifer were playing some strange game of adult dress-up, pretending to be people they weren’t to appease the other.

Dan knew this, he recognized it from his time with Chloe, yet he had been so awash in his own selfish needs that he had negated to say anything. Back then he and Chloe had both been trying to find something that wasn’t there, forever searching for something that was no longer existent in the other. Trying to squash themselves into straight edged boxes that simply didn’t fit them. It caused resentment, and that was another fault where Dan couldn’t shake the shame that followed him daily. He pressured his now ex-wife into compliance; trying to trick her into doubting her own sharp mind, all to protect his own six and never hers. That was the beginning of the end for them and a stark contrast to the suit-wearing club owner that had laid down his life many times over for a woman he wasn’t even dating.

Chloe mirrored these affections and at first it made absolutely no sense to Dan, but over time as with most things he came to accept it. Chloe would willingly place herself in front of Lucifer, despite the illusively stronger man being able to protect himself, he often happily and easily let Chloe take lead. Even when angry with each other, distressed or mistrustful at something or another that Dan would never really understand, they protected each other. Dan had heard from Ella about Chloe throwing herself on top of Lucifer to protect him from an impending explosion during the siege at Lux. He had words with her about that, but she dismissed them with a wave of her hand, clearly telling Dan non-verbally that there was nothing he could do to stop her reckless actions- she’d do it again, and again, and again, as long as it meant Lucifer was safe.

Lucifer would clearly do the same for her. Dan had seen the trickle of blood and the ruined suit the day the axe had almost impaled him; Chloe trailing behind the stretcher with panicked blue eyes and fingers at her lips as she worried about him despite his loud assurances that he was _fine_.

They were two halves of a whole, inseparable; even when physically apart they were somehow still connected. It wasn’t until Lucifer left, _again_ , that Dan eventually after years of denial, contemplation and frustratingly worrying confusion, finally put two and two together. They were, in some way, fated to be together. Perhaps it was his newly discovered spirituality that awakened him to this, or allowed him to accept it, but suddenly it became as clear as the LA sky during mid-summer, Lucifer and Chloe were forever destined to end up in each other’s orbit, ebbing and flowing but always _always_ irrefutably ending up together.

Every time they were apart it was like they became a shell of a person holding it together for those around them, almost like a penguin or perhaps a better analogy would be wolves considering their aptitude for danger and the way they regarded the importance of family, that mated for life but ultimately ended up separated time and time again. They showed up at each other’s places of work, desolate and broken but searching, yearning, for the part of them that was missing. Yes, Dan knew about Chloe’s partying nights at Lux while Lucifer was away, and he’d had the uncomfortable job of turning the man in question away from crime scenes when Chloe had been absent in Europe. Although they continued onwards, both too stubborn to let themselves fully fall apart without the other, but that was all it was- stubbornness and sheer willpower; as it became clear that if you found one without the other- something was clearly missing, something was clearly _wrong_.

Then- _then_ Lucifer returned, and despite things maybe looking up for a split second it was but a momentary fleeting whisper where Dan didn’t even have time to ponder if this time perhaps everything would work out... because naturally something came along and royally screwed everything up _again,_ and whatever it was it had Chloe spinning into an internal self-destructive spiral. Despite Dan’s newfound self-assurance and self-help attitude, even he knew when to stay clear of her as she miserably closed herself off completely. Lucifer hung around, hovering out of her way, watching her with pained eyes and a broken longing when he thought no one was looking. Yet even his approaches were rebuffed, shot down, and Dan watched helplessly as Chloe collapsed into herself unable to help as it was clear that she was dealing with something beyond his comprehension.

Her blue eyes were darker, the rims around her eyes were red with lack of sleep, the line between her brows was deeper and pinched when she frowned. She was lost for a moment, a long moment, and unreachable in whatever dark hole of inner turmoil she had fallen into. It scared him because he’d never seen her like it, not even when her dad had passed away or when they’d all faced the dreaded trial that had ended in disaster. She still dressed immaculately, clearly taking more care of her appearance than usual; she threw herself into work, answered questions at the right time, smiled appropriately and laughed on cue- but, but… to Dan, and anyone who really knew her, she was _far_ from okay.

Her smiles were empty, her eyes were lost, and the air around her hung with uncertainty as he caught her more often than not staring into nothing, eyes flicking over some thought in her head as she internally struggled with something he didn’t understand. It was almost as though she was questioning everything, everyone, her whole existence and everything in it; he knew the look as he’d _felt_ it when Charlotte had died. But this, this was on a whole other level. It almost matched Lucifer’s intensity and alarmingly reminded Dan of the few times the other man had blown through crime scenes with his suit unkempt, hair wild, and eyes hazy and unfocused, searching for something to mitigate whatever crisis was happening in his strange life at the moment. He didn’t like seeing it reflected in Chloe’s face, and…

and… for a time he really thought Chloe was broken beyond repair.

In the past he’d have blamed Lucifer, even though deep down he knew it wasn’t the other man’s fault. However this time, despite it clearly actually having something to do with the club owner, the mirroring expressions and worrying concern that was permanently lining his smile despite his efforts to hide it… well- Dan just didn’t have it in him to make it any worse for him, or Chloe respectively. He may not understand what was going on… but if there was one thing he did know it was that these two stubborn bull-headed individuals, would… eventually… find a way through this.

And they did.

All was right for a while.

Then…

_Then…_

Dan saw the truth. 

He’d stood, feeling wrongfully righteous (an apparent constant mistruth he allowed himself to believe over and over again) as he stared down the barrel of his gun, ignoring Chloe’s raw screams for him to stop, and slowly squeezed the trigger. Fear crawled up his throat as Lucifer was thrown backwards with the momentum, terror washed over him in the minute it took for Chloe to reach his side and for Lucifer to gasp awake, seemingly fine. There was something there that he didn’t understand, he could see it in their words and silent communications as Chloe crouched at Lucifer’s side. There was distraught grief, shock, panic and alarm in which Dan felt further guilt but stood solid in his belief that this was the right thing – Lucifer’s twin had told him so, and he was an angel, so it had to be.

Then Chloe turned to him, and Dan stumbled back in surprise at the anger he saw marring her otherwise usually soothingly understanding expression. This Chloe wasn’t his ex, this Chloe wasn’t the mother of his child, this Chloe wasn’t even a friend or a proud stubborn detective standing up for what she believed was right.

This Chloe was _rightfully_ righteous. This Chloe was Lucifer’s girlfriend, his partner, in work and in life - and she was _pissed_. Her hand was on his shoulder, and the man, _Devil_ , in question was sat up seemingly confounded and completely flaccid as his girlfriend took everything he should be feeling for herself. She shoved herself up, stalking in fury towards Dan, ignoring his flinch at her sudden movement and her face was a picture of rage as she spat at him, snatching the gun from his terrified grasp and discarding it just as fast.

_"What the hell do you think you’re doing?!"_

And for the first time, through his indignant spluttering that he was trying to save the world, Dan understood something he never had before; the storm that was Chloe Decker as she rained down on him, protectively placing her body as a shield in front of Lucifer as she blocked any access to him - she truly, undoubtedly, completely and utterly was meant to be with Lucifer, and there was not a damn thing Dan could do about it.

Still- she controlled it, she breathed, she tried to get through to him, to no avail of course. Later, slumped over a bar half asleep with too much tequila diluting his blood and the bartender asking him if he was alright, if he should call him a cab home, Dan would think about this, and what it meant, the ramifications of everything, and how _good_ Chloe was and- oh no… _what had he done?_

He didn’t have much time to study the weight of his decisions or the bitter pain that accompanied his actions. He had precious few seconds to grieve his damned soul and accept the unmistakable evidence that it was _his_ consistent uncanny ability to make the same mistakes in which he thought the decisions he was making were the right ones - and perhaps somewhere somehow in some distance but non-existent place or time they were - but they were always for the _wrong_ reasons.

Being dragged half-conscious off his bar stool he found wasn’t the most unpleasant experience, and he was beginning to come to terms with (as his head lolled and his feet were dragged into a wobbly jelly-legged stand, in which he promptly collapsed back against the bar) the fact this was probably the least of what he deserved for all those wrongfully judged choices he’d made. Yet, he had still managed that fleeting moment of sheer horror as he realized he was forcefully trapped in a room with the Devil; he’d freaked, flustered, red-faced as he’d tried to get away. Too soon. Not yet. _Too soon._

But the Devil clearly had other thoughts on his mind than Dan’s premature panic about his own demise. Chloe had been kidnapped and the Devil only had one thing on his mind, getting her back, and getting her back _now_. Dan didn’t understand, didn’t know why Chloe was so important to him, who was _she_ to _him_? A game? A plaything? Something to toy with until he got bored and inevitably threw her away like he had shamefully done, like Pierce had…

…but then he remembered her face in his penthouse after Dan shot him. Her gentle arms on him and his momentary bewilderedness as he got his bearings, and the confounding connection they shared…

….and then he saw how Chloe launched herself at the Devil in the dark cave of the abandoned Zoo after they found her with the little information Dan had uselessly been able to provide, kissing him desperately as if her existence depended on it. How the Devil’s face relaxed, the worry lines Dan hadn’t noticed before soothing as he grabbed hold of her as if silently saying he’d never let her go; his eyes crinkling as she returned the hug and they clung to each other as though they’d been apart for longer than a day. As though they’d been apart for eternity.

_“He really does care, doesn’t he?”_

_“Yeah, freakin’ soulmates.”_

Dan now had other questions on his mind. It took him a while to muster the courage to approach the man in the suit who he now knew wasn’t an underground crime lord, but in fact _the_ ruler of the _whole_ underground, technically- was Hell even underground? He swallowed the fear he could feel threatening to crawl up his throat and halt his breaths, and he pushed away the pride that wanted him to back down, retreat back into his corner of denial where he pretended Chloe and Lucifer were just an ordinary couple.

But really had there ever been anything _normal_ about them?

Still… despite the – sudden explosive, nightmarish turned-everything-upside-down _again_ \- presence of Lucifer’s dad, _God_ – Dan was still trying _not_ to think about that one, the Devil and his Detective seemed to be doing okay. They were together. Dan hoped that their emotive turbulent rollercoaster was finally coming to its end and safely coming to a safe stop in its unpredicted station. They _seemed_ more stable now than they had before- which is why Dan just… _had_ … to ask this question. Even if he didn’t want too. It was keeping him up late into the night, his lack of sleep was driving him crazier now than when it had when it was simply his own guilt he was battling with.

He knew _his_ answer already. Dan had accepted his fate, the incontrovertible truth of where he was going. Despite Amenadiel’s reassurances that Charlotte was now in Heaven, despite her untimely trip downwards before, he knew his chances were never going to be so… so… fortuitous.

He’d blurted it so fast that the barely formed words stuttered on his tongue and slipped past his lips in a tumble of barely illegible mumbles; still the Devil- Lucifer, seemed to understand as his head had shot up so fast from his phone that Dan almost stumbled backwards with the whiplash the other man should have felt if he was not immortal as he was.

_“Is Chloe going to Hell?”_

_“I’d never let that happen.”_

Dan could tell something else was bothering him, lines deep around his eyes as he swallowed thickly. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and bared a grin at Dan who refused to feel unnerved by the inhuman-like grimace.

_“Why’d you ask?”_

He’d questioned, mostly demanded.

_“You love her. She loves you. Chloe wouldn’t give that up.”_

Dan replied, steely in his words as if he knew anything it was _this;_ his ex-wife had spent her entire life searching for something she’d thought could never be found. Yet… somehow she’d found it in the arms of an immortal fallen angel who’d been cast out to rule Hell for all eternity. Clearly Lucifer had never been in love before, he’d found something in Chloe that he thought was well worth sacrificing for, whether that be himself or others that stood in their way. Be-damned the consequences seemed to be their motto.

Lucifer had proceeded to tell Dan about the ‘requirements’ needed by a soul to find themselves in Hell. Their own guilt – which of course made a lot of sense and only solidified Dan’s certainty of where he’d be spending the rest of eternity when his time inevitably came. His own regrets followed him like a hellhound biting at his ankles, hiding in the shadows ready to pounce the second he let his guard drop even just a tiny fraction. The Devil seemed to understand his plight as what something Dan assumed to be pity tinted with sympathy flashed across his face so quickly Dan almost missed it.

_“So you see, Chloe has nothing to be guilty about.”_

And that was that… the end of that conversation. Dan nodded, stumbling over a weak thank you and obediently staggered back over to his desk, dropping into it with heavy limbs and a sunken stomach. He thought he noticed Lucifer watching him, but when he looked the man in question had turned away and was grinning hugely at Chloe who’d returned from wherever she’d been preoccupied, immediately launching into a conversation with her as Chloe looked at him fondly.

If Dan noticed the slight worry lines around the Devil’s eyes as he chatted to his love… well, Dan was sure he _had_ to be imagining them.

Days passed, which turned into months, quickly tripping what had been their mundane lives into a year later. Dan still had questions, but now he directed them mostly at Linda or Amenadiel who were blissfully living their lives with Charlie at home, all three stated and happy. Dan liked to think they may have a happy ending; Linda would certainly be going to Heaven, then Amenadiel would return with Charlie and they’d then live there together after their time here was done. It was a comforting thought.

He still paid attention to Chloe and Lucifer, their constantly changing and shifting dynamic seemed to settle over the past year into a solidifying trust that only grew stronger with each passing day. It reassured him- even if he did notice Lucifer staring after Chloe when she walked away, eyes on her hips as he chewed his inner cheek in something that looked like trepidation. He always hid it when she returned though, eyes bright with happiness and shining in adoration as she took her place beside him. He never looked at anyone else like that, and Dan always felt like he was intruding. He looked away. It wasn’t his place.

_“Dou-Dan. Could I ask you a question?”_

It was an ordinary day, well as ordinary as it could get when you’d accepted your ex-wife was in a relationship with the Devil, you were condemned to Hell and trying to do everything you could daily to avoid dying including taking on extra endless piles of paperwork, as well as knowing your social circle contained angels and demons, and the wacky humans that seemed to accept it all as completely normal. It didn’t seem as normal for the man awkwardly hovering in front of his desk though; dark eyes pained and squinted at the corners as he uncomfortably – Dan had never seen him _uncomfortable_ before – shifted on his feet. Dan swallowed, nodding and gesturing with the pen in his hand for him to continue.

_“Well it occurred to me that the Det-Chloe’s father has passed away and well… he is residing in the Silver City and we both know I can’t go there. Penelope is a delight! But unfortunately still unaware of everything, so it didn’t seem right to ask her.”_

Dan frowned, only then noticing that Lucifer was fiddling with his ring, no- not just fiddling- he’d taken it off and was palming it in his hands. Unusual. His frowned deepened in question.

_“Although human occasions and anniversaries still mostly baffle me, I understand they are important to you and to the Detective. So, I’ve come here to ask if I could-”_

He waved the ring in emphasis and Dan followed the movement with his eyes, utterly confused as he stared at the uncommon occurrence of a flustered Devil in front of him. Dan opened his mouth to question this but Lucifer’s pointed look at the ring and Dan had him snapping his jaw shut- oh.

_“You want to ask her to marry you?”_

If it was any consolation his voice sounded as baffled as he felt. Lucifer was asking _him_ if he could marry Chloe? It left a sort of bittersweet coating on his tongue as he considered the question, the ramifications, the problems these could create (or solve he supposed) for all of them.

_“Your earlier question about Chloe’s- soul, I’m admittedly worried. Not for her of course, but about my dad. He never truly revealed his plans when he was here you see and, well-"_

He trailed off, shrugging awkwardly and showing Dan the ring again as if it solved the questions of the universe. Dan stared at it; he’d seen it before, obviously, the thing had been a constant on Lucifer’s finger since he’d known him. Rarely removed, usually his version of a fidget spinner if he was anxious and trying to hide it- another thing Dan had noticed over the years. Lucifer was more- mortal, that he’d ever really given him credit for, but he wasn’t, not really- was he? He was aware he was still silent, staring at the onyx ring that was shoved in front of his face in probably what was a mix of bafflement, amusement and apprehension.

_“Lilith gave up her immortality to be human. I cannot do the same. It has never happened before as far as I’m aware, all angels, even fallen ones, are still immortal. But-"_

He paused, locking eyes with Dan to presumably hit home the seriousness of this topic; Dan straightened to attention in his seat to show the other man he understood the gravity of this conversation. Lucifer hesitated, but nodded mostly to himself.

_"I can grant this to Chloe. If she accepts of course.”_

Dan didn’t think he’d ever heard Lucifer speak so much in one go to him, or to anyone he seemed to deem unimportant in the grant perspective of things. He mulled what he said over, grasping at it and turning it over as the puzzle pieces slid together with neat corner pieces, and a now completed puzzle waved the obvious in his mind.

_“You can make her immortal?”_

Lucifer nodded, swallowing, a sly grin curling at his lips as he curled his hand back around the ring as it fit snugly into his palm- in case Dan get any ideas of course. Dan refrained from jovially rolling his eyes at the constantly paranoid (probably with reason when considering) angel in front of him. He considered this possibility, one he hadn’t before, and it was a marriage proposal of sorts – Lucifer and Chloe truly together forever till ‘death’ do they part, or, what was the new vow that was growing in popularity nowadays? ‘For as long as we both shall live?’ Could that truly be forever? It wasn’t something Dan could comprehend, _again_ , for what felt like the millionth time in his lifetime he felt out of his depth and floundering in water way above his head; but this wasn’t for him, it was for Chloe, and Lucifer was asking Dan if he could- could what-? Grant his ex-wife immortality? It seemed absurd, but-

_“She has to agree.”_

_“Of course.”_

He thought about it again, chewing it over in his head as he thought about the possibilities and the consequences and as always, _always_ , contemplating whether this was the right thing to do for the _right_ reasons, not the wrong ones this time. If he could grant them anything positive, surely this major life changing situation for all of them would probably do some good against the black marks in his ledger?

Dan steeled his shoulders, stared the Devil in the eye for the first time since he’d discovered the truth, and nodded.

…and that was that.

Lucifer smiled, straightening up and magically disappearing any of the awkwardness and uncomfortable demeanor he’d had previously. Something both he and Chloe were experts at apparently, manipulating their own emotions so they both believed them. The Devil slipped the ring back on his finger and strolled back over to where Chloe was sitting with her head bent over paperwork. Dan watched as he leaned over her shoulder, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

When Lucifer sat back down in his assigned chair he looked over at Dan, they held the eye contact for a second longer than was probably healthy, and then Lucifer nodded back. Once. Short and simple. Respectful.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief and whatever happened now was out of his hands. He felt… lighter, by a fraction, and he cracked his neck as he went back to work distracting himself with his own paperwork.

And if he thought about that ring a little more as he worked, well, there was no harm in a little contemplation was there?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? - I tried to do something different with the dialogue, not sure if it worked though.
> 
> Just a heads up if you're interested. I have a long!fic coming soon. I am not sure when it will be published as I like to have it completed before I post so I know how many chapters there are (and there is no possibility of it being left incomplete). I like plot- and plot with smut is my favourite thing. 
> 
> I also reopened my Twitter so you can find me under @almostobsession (https://twitter.com/almostobsession), I may be posting updates on my fics there in the future but I am prepping myself to get back into fanvid editing. I do editing as part of my day job now but I haven't edited anything fun for years. But you can find my old stuff on YouTube at BecomeMyObsession (https://www.youtube.com/c/BecomeMyObsession/videos). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
